Ahh Yagami
by theartsofseduction
Summary: Light has a little secret that he's been keeping to himself. He comes out in the most unexpected way. I don't think this particularly well written LxLight
1. Chapter 1

Ahh Yagami-kun. How you aggravate me. How you bother me to no end and how you seemingly destroy all sanity that I have within my mind. You sit beside me as we work, seemingly absorbed but I can see through your little façade. I see what you're thinking. I know what you want, why you want it, and when you want it. You are a feisty little bastard. And yet you're so cunning that I cannot resist your charms.

No, we have not done anything that would qualify us as "lovers." We have not done anything so much as kissing. We merely act like friends. No affectionate actions included-- yet. I plan on taking my thoughts into action.

You embarrass me, tease me, and torment me although I do not show it. My mind halts every time you do. I do recall one specific time that you deliberately caused a distraction so you could start your own little display of trickery. How sick you must be, how… twisted your mind is.

Yagami Raito, you are bizarre for a lack of better terms. When someone such as you, so self-absorbed in your self image, touches yourself at night you squirm just in the slightest way. You seem not to care that I am lying right beside you, watching your ministrations carelessly as your muscles on your waist contract signaling your release to be arriving soon.

Even now as your eyes are in a haze as we sit at the table of a restaurant. You insisted that we dine out tonight. You asked in a small pleading way. However despite that I caved in and allowed you one wish, you still act rather indifferent towards me.

"Raito-kun, do try not to stare. It is rude and I'm sure you're making someone uncomfortable right now."

"Hmm…?" he said, turning his eyes towards me. "Oh, right. I'm sorry, there's this girl…"

When I turned my neck to see who exactly he was staring at, I wasn't surprised to see a rather defined and attractive young female flouncing her way towards us. I assume her to be our waitress. Damn Yagami-kun for attracting women. He was soon to understand that it wouldn't be that way forever.

"Hello, my name is Pixie. How may I take your order?"

Pixie… The first thing that popped into mind was Tinkerbelle. I never watched such childish movies, but I could point that green blob in a dress without effort. Disney movies were implanted in everyone's mind.

"Yes. I would like a slice of vanilla cake with a nice cream topping if you don't mind."

She gives me a look of utter curiosity. "Why are you ordering dessert?" she must be thinking. But I couldn't care less; she's just a girl standing between the table, me, and Raito-kun. Light looked up at the girl.

I felt my stomach drop. It wasn't the fact that there was a female among us, but it was the way Light was staring at her. He did his "lady-killer" smile and nodded. He held the menu out for her, a small giggle coming from her lips as she looked at him. I could tell they were silently flirting. How annoying. He had the sense of a rat like that, flirting with a girl when I'm sitting right in front of him.

"And I'll have some filet mignon." He said rather calmly. His voice had the air of seduction on it. As soon as this Pixie girl was gone, I would chew him out in my usual way. I hate it when he shows public displays of affection (or PDA as some people call it) around me.

I couldn't be jealous. I don't feel anything towards Light. He is Kira, and I cannot allow myself to be absorbed into his petty mind games. They didn't work well anyway.

"Raito-kun," I said in my usual monotone way. "Please be courteous and do not flirt with the waitress when I am in your presence."

Light turned and placed his elbows on the table, eyes cutting into mine as he rested his chin on the back of his hands. That venomous smirk… I almost wished he wouldn't smirk at all. If anything, I would have settled for that self-absorbed smile that swoons so many girls. He disgusts me.

"You don't find her attractive Ryuuzaki?" he asks me. "The way her hair sways just to the center of her back? It's like silk you know."

"Yes, I do know. I saw it only a moment ago. I don't need you reminding me."

"Her eyes are quite impressive too aren't they? Ahh and her body shape. She's like an hour glass to the tee."

"That is fantastic Raito-kun. I don't much care for this conversation."

"Ahh right, I forgot. You're anti-female. Therefore you must be gay."

"I conquer. I don't believe I'm attracted to either sex."

"Asexual then, you have to be." He paused. "You're not attracted to either, therefore--"

"… I would stop speaking. You're "attractive" waitress is coming back."

Just as I had said so, Pixie came over and placed my slice of cake in front of me and Light's filet mignon in front of him. However when she did this, she "accidentally" brushed her hand up his chest which Light seemed to have ignored but anticipated by the look in his eyes.

"Thank you," I say suddenly. "I believe that will be all for now."

Her expression is of pure shock and innocence. Did I sound defensive? When I lifted my wrist to grab my fork her face went red, and I was left to wonder why until she spoke up.

"Why are you wearing handcuffs?"

Light blinked as he lifted his own hand to reveal his side of the handcuffs as well.

"Well, that's easy to explain reall--"

I cut him off before he spoke anything more, "We're connected by handcuffs because I am territorial over my mate. He shouldn't be shared with other people."

"Don't be ridiculous Ryuuzaki. I am not your mate, and you know it."

Pixie was flustered, I could tell by the look on her face. She was embarrassed. It could have been because she had been flirting with someone who was presumably my "mate."

"In fact, I was just about to ask her to come home after we leave. Come to our apartment."

… I had a feeling tonight was going to be an awful night.

--

I was right. When I sat behind a door for most of the night I felt nothing short of disgusted. Admittedly I gagged once or twice when I felt the handcuff's chain yank and pull with Light's actions.

The door did not stifle the sex sounds that emitted from Raito-kun and that idiotic prostitute he had brought home. I was left to wallow in my own self-pity at the fact that Light had managed to humiliate me once more.

"Oooh… You're so hot…" Pixie's voice echoed from behind the door.

They were fornicating in the bed that both Raito-kun and I slept in every night… I don't believe that I will be able to sit in that bed anymore. I could always buy a new one I suppose…

Light's sex-induced moans were slightly arousing to my sleep-filled mind. How cliché was it that I felt jealous. That I was envious that someone else was touching the man I had chained to me.

"Hah… hah… hah…" Light panted. "Yes…"

My face got hot. I wondered if it showed that I was embarrassed to be hearing this. When that girl giggled, I felt nauseous. I felt my stomach churn to the point where I gagged and at once point even managed to vomit just slightly. I was literally feeling sick.

The tugs increased in pace and speed. Light must have been having a good time thrusting himself into a female figure. Her squeaks of pleasure drilled into my cerebellum. Light's panting and moans… they lingered in my mind.

One loud moan released from behind the room. I understood that this meant Light had reached his climax. It was the same sound he made when touching himself before sleep to help lull himself to a slumber. Only this time it was magnified to an almost deafening level.

The chain went limp. I released a sigh of relief as I heard silence in our room. The heavy panting grew slowly quieter as time passed. They must have begun to fall asleep.

I believe it was around four in the morning when little miss Pixie had opened the door to see me sitting there. At first she was in shock and jumped, letting out a small squeak. A one-night stand, that's all she was. I hoped Raito-kun hadn't gotten his spirits up.

She kneeled in front of me. I silently willed for her to go out into traffic and get hit by a bus. Mere hours ago she had been the torturer to my ears. I wanted her out of my house this instant.

"You're name is Ryuuzaki isn't it?" she asked in her fake sugar-coated voice. "Light's a fantastic guy. He seems to really admire you in a way that I didn't think was possible."

She giggled to herself as she leaned in and whispered into my ear, "He mumbled your names a few times I think."

How awkward… I swallowed when I heard this. Light couldn't have done something so foolish when he was having intercourse with someone that wasn't who he was fantasizing about.

"I think he has feelings for you, you know."

I blink up at her, not saying a word. I still loathe her for simply having sex with Raito-kun while was chained to him. Inside of our room he must be blissfully unaware in sleep.

"In a way, I think he came out to me."

"You still had sex with him even though he 'came out' to you?" I ask rather sourly.

"He insisted. He wanted to keep up his act to fool you. He says it's fun when he can manage to keep you under confusion."

Hmm… So Light thinks it's fun to mess around with my head? Make his suspicion go up to 74 now.

She left me thinking after placing a kiss on my head. Why she had done it was beyond me. I didn't find her attractive. Maybe she was just trying to be sweet, but I found it repulsive.

Morning came and Light rose from the soiled bed. He stretched as his muscles moved underneath his skin. His bare body seemed to glow in the morning sunshine. Too bad I was outside and couldn't see this until after.

He stepped and realized that I had been outside of our room all night. He blinked and swallowed rather roughly as he opened the door, hiding behind it.

"Uh…" he said, trying to think of an explanation. "I meant to leave it open so you could come in if you wanted to."

"I don't think I wanted to come in. Are the sheets disgustingly soiled?"

Light glanced at the bed and noticed a few spots on it that were questionable. He sighed and nodded, although I couldn't see it. My back was facing him; I didn't feel like looking at him right now.

"Yes," he said.

"After you get dressed, please take them off."

I stood up, following him. Usually he would be a bit more self-conscious. But for some reason at this particular moment in time he wasn't. How odd.

"How was it?" I ask, hiding the bitter annoyance that I felt.

"Oh uh, it was great," he lied. I could see through him. "She was so hot. She purred like a--"

"She told me you came out to her."

Light stopped after he had pulled up a fresh pair of boxers. I would have expected him to want to take a shower. Maybe later, if that's what he intended in the first place.

"What?"

"She said she heard the name 'Ryuuzaki' ever now and then. And that you admired me in a different way. What exactly did you talk about with her?"

Light continued getting dressed after I removed the handcuff from his wrist temporarily.

"I'm confused I guess."

"You can't have sex with a woman and say my name and claim to be confused. Do you have an attraction towards me or not?"

After I had spoken such a sentence, Light turned around and gave me a devious smirk. He walked over to me, held out his wrist and nodded.

"Yes. If anything, I would fuck you into the wall right here and now."

Speechless… How do I respond to something like that? Was this another twisted way for him to confuse my mind? Was he trying to baffle me like he always did? Just another sick game of his to play.

"Really."

"Yes."

He stepped closer as I stepped back. Damn… I felt my back press against the wall. He placed a kiss on my forehead.

He was way to confident.

"How long has this been going on with you?"

"For a while. And I don't plan on making it end."


	2. Chapter 2

L had been a bit awkward when I kissed him yesterday. He had frozen up like some kind of teenage girl when she saw a naked male. I guess it's to be expected when he's a hermit-like person. He probably hasn't had a girlfriend before. Never mind a boyfriend like me, or really anyone he's had any kind of affectionate interaction with.

I felt dirty after sleeping with that waitress. Sure, she was nice and friendly, but she had been female. Lately I've been finding myself more attracted to Ryuuzaki than to any other female.

The only problem with this was Misa. She began to call me now that she was back in Japan. Her constant calls and text messages not only bothered me, but it was obvious that it had gotten on L's nerves too.

Another problem was that Ryuuzaki wouldn't even talk to me. He was too awkward to mention a word about anything. Even if it was a simple topic of conversation that didn't revolve around me kissing him, but I guess that's just because he couldn't think of something. Or maybe he was just trying to avoid speaking to me because he didn't know how to talk to me. That's the first time it's ever crossed my mind, and now it seems more believable than anything else I've tried to reason as truth.

"Ryuuzaki, will you say something to me?"

He doesn't say anything again and just shifts in his computer chair as he reads something about Kira. The investigation should be coming to a close soon. I've made sure that Kira's been put on hold for about a year and a half now. L still doesn't trust me and wants to keep me in this damn chain, but I guess it's for his own protection. He knows I'm Kira. I hate to admit it, but he's right.

"Say something!" I snap loudly.

Slowly his chair turns as his owlish eyes stare at me. He cocks his head to the side and blinks innocently. How childish… He's trying to act as if he has no idea what I'm talking about. I begin to tap my foot on the ground. Today I had decided to just wear socks. I also had noticed that L gave me a look of disdain as I had slipped on the cotton clothing that fit my foot.

Did he hate socks or something?

"Ryuuzaki!"

He opens his mouth and inhales oxygen. He better be planning to say something instead of just taunting me with wordless actions. He's been cutting my nerves rather short lately with all of this lack of speaking.

"I apologize for not saying anything Raito-kun, but I do believe I have a plausible reason not to speak to you. You kissed me after you put together this intricate act of lust towards a rather raunchy-looking female--"

After he had said that, I knew he was just aggravated that I had slept with a woman. He had been jealous, that's the only reason why he was insulting Pixie. In truth she is an attractive woman. If I had been straight, she probably would have been my type.

"--And furthermore, you have degraded me to something that a mere human being of YOUR level would only do. My entire life has been spent avoiding such actions that revolve around the emotion of love because of how distracting and time consuming it can be. I also tend to see love as a hollow reward. It never lasts longer than a few years for most people. It is just the way of a human being. They find another mate attractive to their eye and eventually leave someone they're with and--"

I hold up my hand to silence the insomniac before he continues on with his little rant. If he was so against love, why had he given in and kissed me back? I probably hurt his pride, that's why he had to make up his own little lie about how he didn't want to get involved romantically with me.

"Ryuuzaki, in case you haven't noticed, I am not that kind of guy. For some reason I'm attracted to you. It could be your hair, how soft it is to the touch, or you eyes. They're dark and deep and mysterious. Even if you try to look deep into them you can't figure out what you're feeling because you mask your emotions so well."

I pause to let him soak in my words for a little bit. He seems not effected by this at all. I can't say I'm surprised. He's usually like this anyway; I should be used to it by now. But I have to admit that I am a bit disappointed at his lack of reaction in my affectionate words towards him.

"Your skin is so soft, it's like I can't stop touching it. You, yourself, are a drug Ryuuzaki. I really have come to learn that I can't go a day without having you by my side. That's what your ridiculous idea of having us handcuffed together has done to me. I don't know how you feel about the whole situation, but I couldn't feel more content with it." I take in a breath. "Or I would be if you actually showed a little compassion to my feelings."

I've never been rejected before. This must be what it feels like, and to be honest, it sucks. My palms are all sweaty and I'm having an unnoticeable difficulty in breathing in the oxygen and exhaling carbon dioxide. He's affecting me without even trying! How is that possible?!

"Once again, I am very sorry Raito-kun. I don't mean to seem so unappreciative of your emotions. But I don't want to get distracted from work with your puppy love--"

"Dammit L!" I yell. "This is not some bullshit teenage puppy love shit!"

I'm fuming. Why am I getting so worked up? I can't handle being rejected. I've never been rejected before.

"Grow a heart!! Work is not the only thing in the world that matters!"

He seems to shrink. Maybe I'm imagining it, maybe I'm not. He seems a little intimidated by my sudden anger. My eyes soften as he sits back up, realizing he had struck a weak spot in my ego. He knows that it really hurts when I take a blow.

"I'm sorry."

He keeps apologizing but I doubt he means it. He has no emotions; he probably could care less if I contemplated suicide. Not that I would, that's ridiculous and selfish. Taking my own life without thinking of how the rest of my family would feel about it… I digress. It isn't the problem at hand.

"No you're not. Stop lying to me."

"Oh no Yagami-kun, I genuinely am very sorry."

I blink and he gets to a standing position. He comes over to my chair and places his arms around my neck like some kind of hug. But it was a terrible hug. It was more like he was using me for a means of support, but it was really the thought that counted the most I assume.

With a sigh he slides his arms off of me and forces me to stand up by shortening to handcuffs and pulling on them. It hurts when the metal cuts into my skin, so I decide to just do as he pleases instead of inflicting any more harm on my wrist.

Over the months that we've been attached together by these connecting metal bracelets I have noticed that the flesh on my wrist has actually become raw. It's a kind of salmon-like color now. I feel myself cry a little bit inside, my skin was perfect until the damned handcuffs were whipped out.

He stared at me. My god why was he staring at me? It was like he was trying to read my thoughts. Sometimes I swear he actually had to ability to do that. He grabbed my wrist, pulling me and simultaneously causing the handcuffs to dig into my skin again. God damn these stupid metal contraptions and the pain they cause.

When I was least expecting it, it was like the tables had turned from the day previous to the one we were so unfortunately stuck in now. I was the one pinned against the wall like L had been, and L was the one keeping me against the wall against my will.

"What are you doing?" I ask him without really thinking of how obvious the answer was.

"I am pushing you up against the wall, Raito-kun. So you can't move. I'm surprised you didn't catch onto this."

"I didn't think before asking you."

"I should have known."

I'm not sure what that was supposed to mean, but it offended me a bit. Maybe he was starting to think that I was speaking and doing actions before thinking them thoroughly through. I would show him that that isn't who I am. Or rather, I'll remind him that that isn't who I am. I almost always think things through. He knows that.

His eyes really start to bother me even though I had just complimented them not minutes ago. He's sure as hell that what he's doing is right, although I could correct him quickly.

When his lips meet my shoulder I, in a way, melt underneath his touch. I smile in a rather goofy way which makes L smirk to himself. I don't realize I'm doing it until he corrects me.

"Raito-kun likes it when I treat him like an angel," he coos into my ear.

I swallow and nod slightly as he picks up my hand and places one of my fingers in his mouth for his tongue to toy around with. The slimy texture of the muscle makes my skin crawl at first, but then the warmth seems to envelope my entire body without warning.

"Nnn… Ryuuzaki that feels…"

"Hmm…" he mumbles with my digit still in his mouth.

"Don't you dare think that this will lead to sex."

My finger is released from his warm cavern as he leans close to my face, his eyes wide in a weird "Did you really just say that?" kind of way. He licks the side of my face, and the cold spit makes my spine shiver.

"I don't intend on losing my virginity in the heat of the moment Raito-kun. That would be a foolish move on both of our parts."

I'm somewhat glad to hear him say that. I'm practiced… sort of. I mean, I have fooled around with Misa once or twice to make her keep her mouth shut, but it always made her come back for more, so my plans always backfired on me. I don't know why I didn't see it coming.

He then strokes his tongue up my neck and slowly around the edge of my ear. It tickles. It feels almost like a feather caressing your arm when the sensation of being just a bit chilled is settled in.

"R-Ryuuzaki… Please, it's starting to make me…"

"Ahh Yagami-kun, just as I intended. I know how you feel before you even speak it. I am going to leave you begging for me to touch you every single day that remains in your young life."

He smirked and brushed his lips against my moist ear from his saliva.

"I'll name all of the perfect qualities you have because you have done so to me. Your hair is beautiful; it is blatantly obvious that you take pride in your luscious, golden hair. Although it is rather odd for someone of Japanese bloodlines to have a hair color such as yours, you definitely aren't shy to flaunt that you have an odd difference in otherwise a flock of geese where you are the hummingbird."

"I'm not small…" I try to object.

"That is not the point. The second perfect quality is your eyes. They're beautiful and they prove to me, as they just did, that they can reveal your heart's desires in a way to betray your wants. Your skin, just as you have complimented mine, is flawless and beautifully toned. Your muscles, thankfully they're not as protruding as some Americans seem to want to appear, but they are the perfect size. Your waist…"

As he says this, he brings his hands down my hips. I feel as if I'm being caressed in a way I've never been touched before. Not even by Misa when she tries to seduce me into her bed. This time I'm actually feeling a kind of romantic feeling.

"…Is the most feminine feature on your entire body. I must say that I appreciate how beautiful your body shape is. Your bottom…"

His hands graze to my backside. I feel him gently squeezing it. What the hell is he doing? Trying to make sure he approves of me while touching my every particle? Does he really think that this is making me comfortable…? Who the hell am I kidding? I love this attention.

"… It's perfect. It's firm and possibly very tight."

My eyes widen at the suggestion. Not only that but I feel my face heat up. I'm probably blushing, but I really hope that I'm not.

"Perfect for the penetration of the sexual encounters we may have yet in the future."

"You th-think I'm going to be the uke…?" I ask. I'm trying to sound firm and strong, but everything is coming out like a light mewl. God dammit, what's wrong with me?

"Of course; you're woman-like beauty prevents you from being seme, Raito-kun. I do hope you don't mind me saying that."

"No…"

It did bother me a little. But I let it slide just this once. I probably just made a promise that I would never get out of even if I begged L to let me be seme just once. I stare into his eyes as his fingers slide up my spine, going over every bump that he came up against.

"You're probably very flexible…" he purred.

I feel slightly comfortable now. His slight caresses and touches are beginning to set me into a seduced haze. I'm starting to have jumbled thoughts with each new small contact of his fingers.

Then one of his pale fingers touches between my legs. Not quite touching my personal area, but it's dangerously close. I almost would have smacked it away, had I been in the right state of mind.

"Your legs, they're so slender that I could imagine myself between them, holding onto them to support your body beneath mine."

My god… The room seemed to be getting hotter. He was really starting to make me feel faint. I felt really wooed, but I didn't _want_ to faint, so I forced myself to remain conscious.

His hand went underneath my shirt, making me let out a semi-silent yelp. L's finger teased the small train of hairs that went from my navel down. He was getting a little too personal, but I didn't stop him. I really couldn't have stopped him.

"This will be fun to maneuver into play sometime," he says, twisting a small hair between the pads of his fingers.

"Having fun molesting me…?" I ask rather heatedly.

"Oh yes, Raito-kun. I'm having quite a lot of fun."

He smirks and continues on his way. His fingers then go up to my lips, skipping over my chest which I am thankful for.

"These plump, kissable lips are reserved for me and me alone. Misa no longer has permission to kiss them."

He seems much more confident now. When he kisses me, I feel out of this world. It's kind of like an out of body experience, because I can see it happening although my eyes are closed. It's so joyful, so thrilling to be doing something like this. I know it's wrong, because technically I'm cheating on Misa, who thinks we're serious, but it feels definitely right.

I know it sounds cliché. I honestly can't help it.

I smile as he pulls away. Out eyes lock and he leans into my ear, "That's payback for taking me by surprise yesterday."

With a nod I lean into him. I almost want him to carry me, but he doesn't. If this is what he does when I take him by surprise with a simple kiss, it makes me think: What if I suddenly got intimate with him without him really being fully prepared? What would his payback be then?

I'll leave that up to the future. I don't want to think about it. Surprises tend to be a lot more fun when you don't know they're coming.


End file.
